Remember A Time
by koronda daruma
Summary: She looks up at them, longing to be a part once again.  She accepts the fact that things will never be the same, but through the eyes of her friends, it might.


**A/N**: YAY FOR MY FIRST K-ON FIC! (And probably my last lol). I don't own the show or characters, no matter how much I want to… Just a short, sweet one shot. Written and published in a around two hours, and no beta so bare with me. If there are atrocious errors or anything of the like, please let me know. Please read and review 3

* * *

She stepped into the small club late, missing most of the show, but at least she made it for the last song. She stood there quietly in a massive sea of people, feeling lost and out of place. Everyone around her was cheering like a madman. It feels like forever since she's been to a live performance, yet she stands there with earphones in her ears, standing off to the side trying not to get lost in the chaos of everything. She could not describe in words how she felt about this band. To say that they were her favorite would mean almost nothing, and to say that she loved them just didn't seem like enough.

Kotobuki Tsumugi played the gentle melody flawlessly with the ever so perfect smile on her face. It's been a while since she could really appreciate music like this. Her heart starts pounding and she remembers a time.

She remembers the time she fell in love with music.  
"_Mio~!" her best friend Ritsu's voice rings loud and clear in her mind. "This it is! Let's form a band!" _

_Staring mindlessly at the TV, afraid to admit that she was moved by the concert just as much as Ritsu was. It was from that day that two of the most important things made its way into Mio's heart. Music, and a group of friends that she'd forever cherish more than anything._

Nakano Azusa played the guitar with a smile of her face, she could tell that Azusa was also remembering a time when she became a precious member of this band. Hirasawa Yui's guitar matched with Azusa perfectly and she sang without missing a beat. She could almost see Yui's voice flow with sounds of the rest of the band. She watched as the two play perfectly in sync and she remembers a time.

She remembers the times that she felt at home even at school.  
"_Mio-sempai! Please do something about this!" Azusa cried as Yui latched onto her back, whining about how strict she was. It was just another normal day for the keion-bu. Azusa tried to convince them to actually practice for once, and although she agreed, she chuckled while watching for a little bit longer. "Azusa's right," she added, grabbing the back of Ritsu's collar, dragging her to her spot at the drum set. "Let's get started!" Everyone let out a small laugh and there were no more complaints after that as practice carried out._

Tainaka Ritsu waited patiently for her cue to come in. Slow and steady beats flowed out of drums. She could tell that it took all of Ritsu's concentration not to rush, trying to play at least this song as perfectly as possible. She can tell how much Ritsu has improved over the years, but luckily her ever abundant amount of energy was never lost. She could feel the drums strong vibrations through the floor and she remembers a time.

She remembers a time from when she first picked up her instrument.  
"_Mio! That was amazing!" Ritsu's excitement was displayed clearly on her face. It was the first time that she brought her bass over to Ritsu's house and the two played together. The two weren't good enough to actually play a song or anything together yet so they took turns listening to each just and just simply enjoying. Oh how she loved her bass and how the low notes would reverberate through the amp and through her body. _

_Several hours in, Mio went to lie down on the floor, hugging her bass. Ritsu's never ending energy kept her going, but she played quieter while her best friend took a break. She closed her eyes, simply enjoying Ritsu's energy and loved every strike of the drums. Loving every beat as vibrated the floor she lay on._

She watched the four of them perform, noticeably lacking the low melody of her bass. It seems that they haven't found a replacement for her yet. She smiled at them sadly. She knew the inevitability of it, but still didn't want to accept it. Neither did her band it seems.

She watched adoringly wishing to be a part of them again. Even as the song came to an end, but the feeling of euphoria didn't leave. She made eye contact with drummer, and the beats got stronger as a smile graced the drummer's face as well.

After the last note was played, Yui lead the closing MC remarks. "Thank you all for coming to our performance tonight! It's our first one in over a year and I hope you guys especially enjoyed our last song." Ritsu stood up to the microphone near her set and added in a sing-song voice, "That song means a lot to us, and we dedicate it to our absolutely wonderful bassist Akiyama Mio!" The crowd went wild, jumping up and down. Ritsu's voice turned serious, "She was unable to join us tonight, but hope that she will again one day soon." Tears were starting for form as she watched those words leave the drummer's mouth. The band looked at each other and then all to her standing in the crowd. In sync the four yelled "Hokago Tea Time, out!"

Ritsu was the first to greet her with an unexpected bear of a hug. The earphones that were still in her ears were pulled out by the sudden action. For how long she has known Ritsu, nothing should be unexpected anymore, yet it catches her off guard every time, and fills her heart with joy, every time. Ritsu took a step back "So! How was it!" Ritsu asked over zealously. She watched carefully through teary eyes as each word left her mouth. The rest of the band had joined them by now and she gave each member a lovingly look.

Akiyama Mio wiped the tears from her eyes and managed to signal while mouthing, "Perfect can't even describe it," before getting pummeled into a group hug. It's been over a year since she had lost her hearing and she had thought that she had lost everything. She was felt so lost and alone when she couldn't perform with her band mates anymore, yet after tonight, she doesn't feel like anything was missing. She realized that she can still enjoy music and that she can still have fun with her friends.

Because now she knows, that through the eyes of her beloved friends, Akiyama Mio was no less perfect than she was before.

**

* * *

A/N**: Thank you all for reading this. It was inspired while listening to "Peaches" by New Heights. For those of you don't know this song, look up "Love Language" on YouTube and you'll see where this theme came from. Please support them and watch the original. The song they were performing was supposed to be that song, but I don't it I was able to give it justice lol.

I've actually become a Mitsu fan, but I didn't know how to incorporate it into this story. If you believe enough, you'll see it though X3


End file.
